Espacio infinito
by Tanis Barca
Summary: Las promesas que esperan por años a veces son las que más duelen, pero a la vez son las que más gratifican cuando se cumplen. Y realmente la luna no va a irse a ninguna parte. One-shot. RusUsa.


**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p><strong>Illinois, 1868.<strong>

—¿Ves esa?  
>—Sí, y la de al lado… Es Orión, ¿verdad?<br>—¡Sí! Y aquella de allí es Casiopea.

Estados Unidos señaló con el brazo en alto hacia el cielo. Era una noche oscura, sin luna, y las estrellas titilaban brillantes sobre sus cabezas. No había nubes y la brisa tibia del verano susurraba contra la hierba del prado.

Rusia mantuvo los ojos fijos en aquella constelación, con una sonrisa suave dibujada en los labios. En casa no solía tener la oportunidad de sentarse a mirar estrellas, tanto por falta de tiempo como por imposibilidad climática. Poder ver tantos puntitos brillantes sin más, como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo, le parecía una maravilla. A su lado, Estados Unidos se tumbó cuan largo era contra el suelo inclinado de la colina y se dedicó a seguir enumerando todos y cada uno de los nombres de estrellas, nebulosas y constelaciones que veía o conocía. Incluso empezó a parlotear sobre las que sólo podían verse desde el hemisferio sur.

Rusia suspiró, ensimismado. Sabía que pronto tendría que regresar a casa, pero hasta entonces se quedaría en América, intentando aprovechar todo el tiempo que pudiera. Era la primera vez después de la guerra de Secesión que podían no hacer nada, y pasar el tiempo así, sin preocuparse de que los sureños fueran a pegarles un tiro…

—Lástima que hoy no haya luna. —Estados Unidos arrugó la nariz, caprichoso.

Rusa soltó una risita y ladeó la cabeza para mirarle.

—¿No se verían peor las estrellas entonces? —preguntó, curioso.  
>—Bueno, sí, pero podría enseñártela también.<br>—Puedo verla desde casa, ¿sabes?  
>—¡No es lo mismo! —protestó Estados Unidos, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado—. Seguro que tú la ves pequeña y borrosa.<p>

Rusia volvió a reír y sacudió la cabeza, desviando la vista hacia el cielo otra vez. Sí, le hubiese gustado ver la luna con él, mucho más grande y hermosa de lo que podía ver en la estepa rusa.

—Algún día iremos… —murmuró Estados Unidos de pronto.  
>—¿Eh?<br>—Algún día iremos, y la pisaremos, ya verás.  
>—¿Qué dices? —Rusia alzó las cejas, intrigado.<p>

Estados Unidos asintió repetidas veces muy deprisa sin despegar los ojos de las estrellas.

—Construiré un barco volador que nos llevará a la luna y podremos decir que hemos estado en ella, tú y yo, ¿qué te parece?

Rusia se tomó su tiempo para responder. A veces su amigo podía decir cosas absurdamente estúpidas.

—Me parece que estás loco.  
>—¡Oye, hablaba en serio! —Estados Unidos alzó levemente el puño y golpeó el hombro de Rusia, en un ademán de camaradería incierta, un tanto molesto.<p>

Realmente detestaba que no le tomaran en serio cuando decía algo, aunque fueran tonterías.

Rusia le sujetó de la muñeca, sonriendo, y se atrevió a inclinarse lo suficiente como para robarle un beso. Estados Unidos le apartó y balbuceó, notando como se le calentaban las mejillas. Bufó irritado y miró a otro lado, a la vez que Rusia meneaba débilmente la cabeza, pensando: «Igual que una chica».

Entre gruñidos, Estados Unidos siseó:

—No puedo creer que tengas los labios tan fríos en verano, ni que estuvieras muerto.  
>—Bueno… —Rusia apoyó la barbilla en su hombro, susurrando—… ya te calientas demasiado tú solo, así que…<br>—¡C-Cállate, mierda!

Aunque intentó golpearle de nuevo, Rusia fue más rápido y le inmovilizó contra el suelo, sujetándole los antebrazos a ambos lados del cuerpo. Estados Unidos pataleó.

—¡Suéltame, imbécil!  
>—No.<br>—¡Que me sueltes, joder!  
>—No.<p>

Y a pesar de que intentó también liberarse, no pudo. Rusia era mucho mayor y más fuerte, y Estados Unidos aún se sentía bastante débil tras los años de guerra, así que al final tuvo que resignarse y quedarse quieto. Rusia sonreía, divertido, como si fuera un gato que jugaba con su ratón de peluche favorito.

—De verdad que lo decía en serio… —musitó Estados Unidos, con un suspiro.

Rusia entornó los ojos, suspicaz. La idea le resultaba demasiado absurda, pero había aprendido que ofender a Estados Unidos podía dolerle también. Despacio, soltó uno de los brazos de Estados Unidos y le apartó el pelo de la frente, casi como una caricia hecha con cariño.

—Está bien, está bien, te creo…

«Llévame a la luna, Alfred».

* * *

><p><strong>Estación Espacial Internacional, 2010.<strong>

Cuando plantó los pies por primera vez en la estación, no supo qué decir. Bueno, la verdad es que ni siquiera había pisado el suelo, porque flotaba. Flotaba como si fuera un trozo de papel al viento, sin la gravedad de la Tierra empujando su enorme cuerpo hacia abajo. Era una sensación extraña, y preciosa, hermosa al mismo tiempo que aterradora.

Aprender a moverse por la estación le costó un tiempo, pero cuando lo hizo, ya no hubo quién le detuviera. Además, tenían muchas cosas que hacer allí.

Aunque una de las cosas que más hizo fue quedarse las horas muertas mirando por el ventanal hacia La Tierra, con la luz del sol perfilando la silueta del planeta. No podría describir lo que pensó de eso, de estar por fin allí, haciendo una de las cosas que llevaba años soñando como un niño pequeño.  
>Después de todo… había cumplido.<p>

Rusia acarició el panel del ventanal casi con nostalgia, a flote quieto y silencioso.

—Bonita, ¿eh?

A su espalda, Estados Unidos se había acercado también en silencio, hasta posicionarse a su lado para mirar. Esa no era la primera vez que viajaba a la estación, así que no estaba tan sorprendido como Rusia. Este le miró de soslayo, y asintió, desviando la vista hacia el exterior. Hacía ya bastantes años que la Guerra Fría se había terminado, pero muchas viejas heridas seguían abiertas y tanto uno como el otro estaban empezando a volver a confiar. A intentarlo.

En otros tiempos, Estados Unidos se habría sentido incómodo con un silencio tan tenso y pesado, pero durante aquellas décadas había aprendido a soportarlo, y quizá a apreciarlo ya que no podía tener nada más. Se humedeció los labios. Líneas finas de preocupación le arrugaban la comisura de los ojos. Sus facciones se habían vuelto más duras y afiladas y se le marcaban más los huesos de la mandíbula. Ya no parecía tanto un niño como antes. Rusia sabía que él había contribuido a eso, a que empezara a envejecer lentamente años atrás. Algo en él estaba entrando en decadencia, y no pararía hasta destruirle.

—Gracias —dijo Rusia, rompiendo el silencio.

Estados Unidos, aunque no destacaba por sus grandes luces, supo qué quería decir con aquella simple palabra. Sin darse cuenta se le curvó una débil sonrisa.

—Ya sé que no es la luna, pero…  
>—No —cortó Rusia, mirándole por primera vez desde que llegaran—. Es mejor —Su expresión seria se endulzó, eso hizo que Estados Unidos le mirara también—. Gracias…<br>—De nada.

Ninguno de los dos se movió, o dijo nada hasta minutos después. Estados Unidos se impulsó para deslizarse hacia otro de los módulos y antes de cruzar la intersección, se volvió hacia Rusia.

—Oye, estaba pensando… —Rusia se giró hacia él—. Cuando volvamos, podríamos salir a comer… o algo así.  
>—¿Algo así?<br>—Sí, ya sabes.  
>—¿Ya sé?<br>—Sí.  
>—¿Hablas de una cita?<br>—Sí, sí, de una cita, joder.

Rusia se echó a reír. Eso enfadó a Estados Unidos, que frunció el ceño ya de por sí ceñudo.

—¿Y ahora de que mierda te ríes?  
>—De ti —contestó Rusia, plantando la mano en el ventanal e impulsándose hasta llegar junto a Estados Unidos—. En el fondo, sigues siendo el mismo tonto Alfred que me gustaba.<br>—¡Ah, por Dios, cállate!

Y como hacía tantos años ha, Estados Unidos quiso golpearle, pero Rusia, como había hecho bajo las estrellas, le sujetó para que no lo hiciera. Al final Estados Unidos terminó por contagiarse de la risa de Rusia.

Habían pasado casi ciento cincuenta años desde que hiciera aquella tonta promesa, pero ninguno de los dos se había olvidado de ella. Las que esperan por años a veces son las que más duelen, pero a la vez son las que más gratifican cuando se cumplen.


End file.
